Little Dice and Friends in Accidental Summons of the Devil
by QueenStorie
Summary: Little Dice and His friends were just playing around when Cuphead accidentally sets the Devil free and now he want his little girl to help him gather souls. To bad for him its easier said then done.


Hey Everyone I hope your having a great day. This story was inspired By Arkham and her comic InkWell Penny Hell and my Fanfic The daughter of the Devil so go check her out and show her some love.

* * *

It was just a normal hot summers day and Little Dice was outside with Little Wheezy and his little sister Dices soulmate Gemstone. They were playing in the sandbox with Mugman and Cuphead not to far away and were sitting in the grass as Elder Kettle and Porkrind were going inside.

"Now boys we need to make a few potions for a friend so watch the kids for us and we should be done in an hour." Elder Kettle said.

"Little Wheezy look after your little sister." Porkrind said before closing the door.

Mugman and Cuphead leaned against the house as they watched the kids.

"Man I still can't believe that Gemstone is the Devils daughter." Cuphead said

"Well she is nothing like him or she wouldn't have been marked as an Innocent." Mugman said

Wheezy was dressed in blue overall with brown shoes and a yellow shirt. Dice was dressed in purple overalls with purple shoes and wore a white shirt while Gemstone was dressed in a light blue dress with brown shoes and had a white ribbon around her waist. They were just playing in the sand building when Wheezy asked his sister a question.

"Hey did you hear about Chips?" He asked

"No not since the New year party why?" She asked rubbing the sand off her I tattoo hands.

"Turns out the address he gave the cops. They found a lead on them and are close to finding them."

"The Devil will not be happy with that." Dice said with a smirk.

"He's not going to be happy that Gemstone is your future wife."

Dice shrugged his shoulders and took Gemstones hand.

"What can I say the soul knows what best for us both." He said and kissed her hand.

Cuphead made a gagging noise while Mugman cooed. Wheezy rolled his eyes.

"Right."

Then suddenly Cuphead jump up and started to dance around them.

"Ooooh you best be careful little Dice dating your former bosses daughter. HAHAHAHA OH mighty Devil I summon thee this day. Take the blood from your daughter and free your self from your prison-." He started but Mugman hit him upside the head making him fall onto Gemstone.

"OW." They said.

Cuphead sat up and saw that a blood tear fell from her eye to the ground.

"Oh Sorry Gem."

"Its ok."

Then the ground shook making Porkrind and Elder Kettle run out of the house.

A Ring of fire formed around the kids as evil laughter filled the air. Gemstone was grabbed around her waist and came face to face with the one person she never hoped to see. Her father the Devil.

"Hello Gemstone ready to help your dear old Daddy get some souls." He chuckled with an evil grin.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER/SOULMATE." Yelled Wheezy and Dice.

"LET ME GO." She yelled.

"Now now you can't tell me what to do little girl and as for her being your sister and your soulmate not a chance. And as for you Cuphead thank you for freeing me hahahahaha."

"I take it back stay in prisoned." Cuphead said now worried for their safety.

"KIDS ARE YOU ALRIGHT." ELDER KETTLE yelled.

"THE DEVIL HAS GEMSTONE." They yelled out.

Porkind glared at the fire as did Elder Kettle and cast a spell that got rid of the fire.

"PAPA HELP ME." Gemstone cried out reaching for Porkrind as the Devil held her to his chest. Tears streaming down frightened her face.

"Devil let her go." Porkrind growled as the kids ran over to them.

"Let me think…..NO HAHAHAHA. Come along now my little ruby we have work to do." He said about to dissaper.

"I think not Devil." Elder Kettle said shooting a blue bullet from his pointer finger.

The blue bullet hit the Devil making him drop Gemstone. Her eyes lit up with her magic and she cast a revers spell on the Devil dragging him back to his prison but not before she set his butt on fire making him yowl in pain. She ran over to the other and right into Porkrinds arms.

"I'm sorry Papa I know I shouldn't have used my fire like that but but."

"its ok Gemstone I am not going to punish you. You did very good casting a revers spell like that. Now how did this happen." He asked looking at the kids.

They turned to Cuphead who gave a sheepish smile. He wasn't the only one with a roasted red bottom. The devil could be found in his domain sitting on a block of ice he conjured.

"I'll get them yet." He muttered as the imps giggled at his humiliating defeat.

* * *

Ok Everyone I hope you enjoyed it and keep an eye out for more. Leave a review for me lots of love. See you in the next story.


End file.
